Naruto Sampler
by avatarlemon
Summary: A collection of one chapter fics, you decide which one gets continued! Be sure to vote on my profile or in a review! Also, a varity of genres!
1. Chapter 1

**'Ello! Ok, so I'm trtying something new here... What I'm doing is kinda like... a sampler! Ok, so I have an assortment of stories here, but I have so many ongoing stories that I only want to continue one or so of the following. So what I've done is wrote the first chapter and summaries for each story, and want you guys to vote which one you want me to continue! Also there is a poll on my profile, the story with the most combined votes from the poll and reviews will be what I the story that I continue. Also, if you are looking to know what story does go on, I will post another chapter with the results here!**

**Read on, and PLEASE do NOT forget to vote!**


	2. Avenging Our Comrade

**Story One: Avenging Our Comrade**

**Summary: ****Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka sat at their best friend, Choji's grave. Two days. They had continued life without him for two days now. And they had both sworn revenge, now matter how difficult it would be to kill a drug lord, they swore revenge. **

**Characters: Shikamaru, Ino, Orochimaru & goons, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzamkai, Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Gaara. And possible Choji flashbacks.**

**Rating: T for violence, and language.**

**Universe/ Location: AU, America. All are either cops, spys, hired assassins, or just have some general affiliation with the law.**

**Warnings: Character death, language, violence, possible limes**

* * *

_6 feet away they heard him say 'Oh God don't let him pull it, please God don't let him pull it'_

* * *

"You know we can't just go and kill that damn Orochimaru, no matter how bad we want to." Shikamaru said to Ino who was sitting on his couch with a bowl of popcorn in her lap.

"And why the hell not? I say we just go up and put on through his brain." She said sincerely.

"Yeah, and then his goons will torture us." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes at his comrade's lack to think things out.

"Like I care, we'll figure a way out of it, we always do." She said throwing some popcorn into her mouth.

"Yes, and that's when we had Choji to help us." Shikamaru said, now officially annoyed by the girl's lack of understanding.

"Yes, and he died for us, so why can't we even be so selfless to even risk our lives for him!?" Ino shouted, Choji was a touchy subject with the blonde.

"It's not what he would have wanted." Shikamaru said monotonously.

"Well tell me when you have a fucking better idea." The blonde shouted and stormed out of the room, leaving poor Shikamaru to sit in silence, wondering why things had to be so complicated.

"This is your plan?" Ino asked in a snarky tone.

"In fact, it is." Shikamaru said, proud of his work.

"How the hell is this supposed to work?" Ino asked looking at the list in front of her

'Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto Uzamkai

Kiba Inuzuka

Sakura Haruno

Neji Hyuuga

Hinata Hyuuga

Gaara no Baka'

"Just get them, and I assure you, it will." Was the Nara's reply before he left the room.


	3. The New Root

**Story Two: The New Root**

**Summary: A childhood was supposed to be bright and happy, mine was filled with darkness and fear. Everywhere I looked there was someone turning on me. The pain was "how to learn". The day I was left in the street was the day for a new beginning, a new pain. It took years for me to find a decent place to live... legally. of course I'd been living there since my parents left me, so I should say it took years for me to be able to have power and running water, and actually pay the rent. Steal this here and there. There was no end to it. The pain. But when ever I met him well Im not going to lie it just got worse. But there was someone to tell of the pain. He was evil. I could see it, the way he moved, the way he talked, even in his breath. But he wasn't evil to me. It took three months before he'd finally asked me to join root, or what was left of it at least.**

**Characters: Mainly OC's, based on root.**

**Rating: T**

**Universe: Naruto Universe, but the next generation.**

**Warnings: Possible character death, slight limes in later chapters. Also, I wrote this a long time ago and it could be improved greatly...**

* * *

"Mera. It's a pleasure to meet you." I looked up and saw a tall man, he wore a mask, but not one that was intimidating. It was even hard to tell it was a mask. I never knew much about ninja or root or ANBU, I was after all just a kid on the streets, but by the red eyes peeking at me, I knew I was getting into deeper shit than I wanted.

"The pleasure is mine, sir." I had no idea how to act in the presence of this man. He was strange, just like Alex, A.K.A 'him'. Alex though, had dark eyes, with a hint of mystery behind them. He was younger than the man I stood before, but maybe 2 years older than me. Alex had orange hair, that went over his eyes. His cloak made him seem like a thing, not a person. The way the edges had been burned. It was different than the man in front of me in many ways. The man infront of me, well wasn't a man. He was a thing. The way his words purred from his mouth. The way his eyes caught my every movement, and slowed time when I looked into them. No, he was not a man. And this was the last place for an 14 year old girl to be. But where else could I go?

"Loyal, already." He smiled. I didn't see it though, no not on his face. I felt it. I saw it in his eyes. I felt the pricks on my spine, I was aware of more. Then it was gone. "You are feeling the sensation already, young one?" I felt it hit again like a wave.

"Wh- what is it?" I asked as it was gone again.

"Emotion. I never seen such a... hmm how do I put this... untrained human react so much to emotion. Do you know what root is, Mera?" He purred again. I saw this time too. I felt, and I saw more. I saw the chains. I saw more than I'd wanted to.

"No, sir." I replied softly. I felt the need to submit. To serve.

"You, will go by Seshafi. No body in root shall call you by that other name, even I. Maru, or sir is what you shall call me." He purred again. But the sensation was gone. I felt empty again. Nothingness refilled me. It was better than what he had done, better than the feeling. "In root, you do special missions, that regular ANBU cant handle." I nodded simply. I was a fairly smart kid and knew there was no turning back now. "Alex will train you. But don't become close, for some day you may have to kill him." The man hissed. Not purred, no nothing near purred, he hissed it. Like a snake decieveing it's prey. Then he was gone. There was another hiss. Then light. It was a beautiful room. Plain, but I was used to plain. there were several halls leading to I don't even know where. But the harder I looked, I saw the chains, I saw red stained floors, I saw kunai laying rusted. But it wasn't solid, it was like the images when awaking from a dream. Or coming back from fainting. it was blurry and double.

"He likes you. You are a lucky one." I heard Alex's soft voice.

"Im not so sure..." I said now scared looking around anxiously.

"Come, I will show you to your chambers, you will actually be staying with me." He said and walked down one of the halls. The walls got darker, and turned to metal. Some 'doors' were open revealing normal teens, doing... teen-y stuff. Most laying on their beds, watching TV.


	4. Sakura's Akatsuki Adventure

Story Three: Sakura's Akatsuki Adventure

Summary: Sakura was kidnapped by the Akatsuki, Hidan to be specific. Read about her adventures being imprisioned, trying to escape, and making new friends.

Characters: Sakura, Akatsuki.

Rating: T

Universe: Normal Naruto Universe.

Warnings: Limeness, swearing.

* * *

Sakura looked around as she awoke. She was in a cold pitch black room, alone. Slowly, the prievious events came back to her. She was in a fight with that Akatsuki guy, Hidan was his name? He had took her down, near killing her. The last thing that she could remember was her eyes closing against her will as she watched the blood pour from herself and the maniac in front of her.

She was tied, but not tightly, what was the point, if she could even stand, she doubted she could find the exit. She cut the ropes with the little amounts of chakra she had left. Nervously, she went to see her wound. Instead of her red shirt and black shorts, she was now wearing a black Akatsuki cloak. She carufully pulled the cloak open, not even thinking about how she had gotten into it. She looked down at her stomach and gulped. There was a giant bandage across it. She decided it was best to assest her wounds later, and rest now, so she laid back down, not even bothering of thinking of escaping, because as a medic, she knew she was lucky if she survived.

** XX**

Sakura awoke for the second time since she was captured. She assesed the room again, and once again only found blackness, but wait, what was that? To the left of her was a trey with a bowl of ramen, a glass of milk, and some herbs, and a few pills. Slowly, she scooted over to it, careful not to further injure herself.

The ramen was lukewarm. She knew she shouldnt take food from the enmies, but what option did she have? She was already weak, and needed to eat, even if it be one bite. She took a small bite of the noodles, not caring if they were poisioined. At this point, she knew she had to do anything and everything just to main being alive. She sipped the milk, she knew had seen many people come to the hospital with injuries, eat a lot, then throw it all up. That was the last thing she needed. Slowly, she pulled off parts of the herbs, she identified one of the, as Slippery Elm bark, it was known to reduce stomach acid and build immunity, that was something she needed. If she got even a cold now, she would for sure die, and she had enough wounds to her stomach, acid from foods wasn't something she needed to worry about. She picked up one of the pills, she could tell by the smell and texture of it that it was a multi-vitamon. Doubting her ability to swallow the drug in her condition, she sat it under the trey, crushing it. Carefully, she swept whaat she could of the powder into her hand and dropped it into the milk letting it disolve. Next she took the slippery Elm bark and place it in her mouth, sucking the medical properies out of it. Finally, she drank some of the milk and fell back to sleep.

Three days had passed since Sakura was captured, not that she could tell. She had finally been able to stay awake for more then a few minutes, and was slowly getting more life into due to the ritual she did when she got food and medicine, which was typically 2-3 times a day. Also, she dicovered a toilet. She had decided today she would try to remove the bandage and asses her wound, but she knew she was still too weak to heal herself.. She sat up slowly, and opened the black coak. Looking at the damp bandage, she winced. She knew it would hurt to take it off slowly, but if she ripped it off, she risked re-opening the wound. She began peeling off the sticky wrap starting with the left side. She winced as she saw the side of the wound. Withing a minute, the wound was completely open. She let it air out and enjoyed the feeling of the injury finally getting air before she looked at it. The pinkette gasped as she looked at her stomache. There was a slice from one side to the other. The slice had scapbed sllightly, but only at the ends. At the deepest point, in the middly, it was about four inches deep. There was pus coming from the middle of it. Whoever had wrapped her did a good job cleaning it, but it needed changed more often. Slowly, she dragged herself to the wall, hoping it was nearest to the door.

"WHOEVER IS OUT THERE!" she shouted as loudly as she could but in as kind of a tone she could manage. "I NEED TO HAVE SOME KIND OF ANTIBACTERIAL PRODUCT FOR THIS WOUND, OR IT WILL BECOME INFECTED AND I WILL DIE! PLEASE!" she pleaded and with that,, she fell asleep, with her cloak left open.

When Sakura awoke, her tray had been right next to her. On it was a bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide. She smiled weakly, they had respected and fufilled her request. She looked at the tray, there was morew then usual on it.

There was the usual bowl of ramen, glass of milk, Slippery Elm bark, and multivitamon. But there was also a bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide, a roll of gauze, a dry and wet towel, a strip of medical tape, and and a needless saline syringe. Well, for criminals, they knew their medical products.

After finishing her milk and ramen, she put the bark in her mouth, and instead of sucking on it, put it between her teeth. She wished she could just heal herself, but she was still too weak, and only had a small amount of chakra left. She braced herself as she poured the peroxide over her wound. As hard as she tried not to, she did let out a small but far from quiet squeal. Tears welded in her eyes as she grabbed the dry towel to pat away the dripping liquid. Next she grabbed the wet towl and dabbed to cool the burning slice. After taking a few moments to get a grip on herself, she opened the syringe. She knew that the saline shouldnt burn and squirted it over her aching wound. She slowly took the tape and ripped it in two, taping one end of the gauze to her left side and doing the same to the right. She knew it wasn't a good way to be done, but she was low on options. If she kept resting, in another day or two, she would have enough chakra to heal the wound at least a little. As she fell asleep, she couldnt help but wonder if the Jashinist that had went through the same process was suffering this much.

* * *

Hidan smiled as he looked at the wound on his stomach. Sure, it hurt like a bitch, but he liked it, plus the hoe was suffering from the same thing which added to his happiness. He stood up, and walked out of his bedroom, ignoring the blood and pus coming from his exposed skin.

"Cover that up un! It's gross!" Deidara said as he passed the albino in the hall.

"No bitch." Hidan said, scratching the wound so it would bleed more and freak the pyromaniac out. He also enjoyed the pain.

"Ok, well puppet boy wanted to see you un." With that, the blonde left with his lip still out in disgust.

Hidan strode casually to the puppeters room, ignoring the stares he got from some of the goons in the building.

"The bitch said you wanted to see me?" he asked ploppong onto Sasori's bed.

"Oh yes. A few things actually. First, need to put this on your wound or it may get infected." He said handing him a jar of oitment.

"What's the fucking point? I'm immortal!" Hidan laughed.

"Sure your immortal, but if it gets infected, you will never be able to eat, or walk again." Sasori said trying to convince the albino to listen to him.

"O fucking k." Hidan said rolling his eyes and slathering the ointment onto his injury. "You said two things?" He asked wanting to get out of the room, the wooden dolls really gave him the creeps.

"Yes, the girl." He said.

"What about the hoe?" was the reply as he closed the lid on the jar.

"I believe she too needs the ointment as a saftey procaution." Sasori answered sitting back down at his desk.

"Hm. Why the hell would she need it, she's a fucking medic, the only reason I didn't kill her is so she could heal us when we need it." Hidan informed the other ninja.

"True, but she is too weak to heal herself, in a few days she should be able to handle it herself, but until then, she is at high risk of an infection which would more than likely be deadly." Sasori said while dipping some sebanon in poison.

"I see. Why are you fucking asking me?" He asked watching the red haired man with a brow furrowed at his daily activities.

"Because you obtained her, she is yours." he said simply.

"Ok, give her the damn ointment. It's only been 4 days, I haven't seen her once, and she's already a pain in my ass." with that, Hidan left the room.

* * *

Sakura sat up looking for her food. She wondered how much muscle mass she had lost and how much weight she had gained sue to her new way of life. Her tray sat next to her, but there was two new additions. There was a jar of ountment and an envelope. The note inside read the following:

' Apply ointment every time you eat. Enclose are food pills, take one with each meal, when they are gone, you should have enough chakra to heal yourself. If anyone asks, you never had them.'

She looked in the envelope inside, there were 4 food pills. She took one, shoved the envelope in her pocket and put the ointment by here side, then ate her meal. Afterwards, she removed the bandage, and applied the ointment with napkin on the tray. The wond hadnt improved much, the only difference was the scab covered about an inch on each end now. Instead of sleeping,she decided she would meditate, something she hadnt done in awhile.

When she woke up, the envolope was still hidden in her cloak, and the jar remained by her side. Her tray had food on it once again. She did her ritual and took the food pill. For the first time since she got here, she felt enough strength to try to stand. She leaned against the wall and slowly pushed herself up. She knew that for every 24 hours spent not standing or doing you lost 10% of muscle mass. Littledid she know that she had been there for 6 days, that was 140 hours, 60% of her muscle mass was turning to mush. She discovered this as she tried to stand and her knees tried to give out under her. But she was Sakura, so enen 40% of her muscle mass was stronger than the average human. She slowly walked along side the wall, She knew she need physical therapy, and decided that she would have to do it herself. After basically sliding across the wall, she decided to sit. And once again fell asleep.

XX

It had been 2 days since Sakura got the fod pills, and at the rate of two meals a day, this was her last one. She ate it, and knew that she should try to heal herself. She laid down and activated the chakra in her hands. They glowed a faint green, she didnt even bother to try and look around the room, she already had the bandage off and her hands were above her bare skin. Slowly and steadily, she healed the skin, repearing the deepest part first, and leaving the nerves dead so it would remain numb. After three minutes of healing, she knew it was her limit and laid back down, applying the ointment again.

The next time she awoke, there was another envelope on her tray, with another note in it.

'I expect that wou be healed soon since I am giving you these gifts.'

It was in the same handwriting, but there were now 6 pills. She took the pill and walked around the room again. She took turns with each food pill she took. One time she would do physical therapy, the next she would heal herself. She knew physical strength was just as important as her wound being healed.

She had one food pill left when she got another note.

'You will be with us once these are gone.'

There were 2 pills this time. So now, she had a total of three. Each time she took a pill, she now did therapy and healed herself some. The day she took her last pill, her stomach was almost completely scabbed over, except for the middle which was near scabbing. She was meditating when the door opened.

"Ah!" She gasped when the light burned her eyes. She had always been asleep when she got her food so she hadnt seen light in what felt like weeks.

"Hello! I'm Tobi! And I'm a good boy! You must be Sakura-chan! You look really pretty despite being held captive!" She was greeted by a screaming child in an orange mask. As she adapted to the light, she saw that he infact was ~not~ a child, but a full grown man!

"Um... where am I?" She asked looking around the black halls.

"Oooh! Tobi knows! You are in the dungeon! What a fun word1 Dungeon! Dungeon! Dungeon!" Sakura was honestly thinking about locking herself back into the 'cell'.

"Dungeon?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Welll... hehe it's actually thre basement, but dungeon sounds cooler!" Tobi said, skipping down the hall, Sakura took it she was supposed to follow him.

"Were you the one who gave me food?" She asked softly, barely remembering the sound of her voice.

"No, this is Tobi's first time down here, well other then when Senpai locked me down here, I never took care of you. Hidan-sama just told me to come get you, and said that Tobi was only a good boy if he came and get you. Get? Got? Get?" He said trying to say the proper words.

"Is Hidan the one that I fought? With the white hair?" She asked wondering what they had done to this man, was he a goon?

"Yep, thats Hidan-sama! He said you're his new healer!" He shouted skipping joyfully.

Sakura gulped. This place was absolutely absurd already!

"I see." she said clearing her throat. As annoying as he was, she needed a friend, and this guy seemed pretty easy to befriend. "So, Tobi, do you wanna be my frined?" She asked.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" he shouted, hugging Sakura "Tobi's never had a friend anymore. Well I guess Sempai, but Tobi has never had someone ask to be his friend!"

"Ouch!" Sakura squealed as he squeazed her.

"Oh no! Did Tobi hurt you, I'm sorry!" The man sniffled.

"It's ok." She choked out, rubbing the wound softly, it may not be open, but it was still bruised horribly.

"Hidan-sama told me to take you to his room, so you can rest, so I will take you there!" He exclaimed, leading her throught winding halls.

"Do you know how long I've been here?" She asked looking around like a lost puppy. Being help captive would damage anyone more than physically.

"About 336 hours!" He answered without taking even a second to think about it. She looked at him, wondeing how someone seemingly so stupid could do math that well.

"Um... do you know how many days that is?" She asked, not able to figure it out herself.

"Hmmm... about 20,160." He said quickly. "Oh wait, thats years, silly me." He said, confusing the exhausted Sakura beyone belief.

Sakura sighed. That was far from helpful.

"Well, here we are, Hidan-sama's room!" The masked man's smile was evident in his voice.

"Is he in there." she asked.

"Tobi will find out!" he said and relief flodded her. Until the the man knicked on the door verry ageressively then ran away shouting "See ya later Sakura-chan!"

At that moment, Sakura thought she was going to pass out. She could run, but she knew she couldnt get far, and the consequences would be worse. So, she just stood there, terrified.

"What the hell!" A voice shouted as the door opened. "Oh look, I found a pink bitch!" He exclaimed with a smirk as he saw who was infront of his door.

As much as she didn't want to rat her only 'friend' here out, she did. "It wasnt me that knicked, it was Tobi..." She said trying for her voice to be strong, despite her fear.

"I know, the dumbass does it all the time." He said, she was shocked at how volgal he was. "I see that you arent in too fucking bad shape, thats good. I want healed. Now." He said, moving from the doorway to let her in. She just stood there until he shot her a threatening glare and reluctantly, she entered the room.

"I uh actaully... I dont have enough strtength..." She confessed.

"You healed your fucking self." He pointed out. She needed to make something up now, they couldnt know someone in here was actually looking out for her by giving her the food pills so she could.

"Well, that was after I had slept for days straight." She lied. "But... If you get me two food pills, I can probably do some work." She admitted and he was back with them in an instant. Was it him that had given them to her?

She took the food pills and the two sat silently, waiting for them to take affect. Finally, she built up the needed chakra in her hands and motioned for him to reveal the wound. She could try to kill like him, in the way that Tsunade planned to kill Orochimaru a long time ago, but she didn't have enough energy to pull off a break out, even with three food pills in her system. She slowly and steadily healed him, healing his nerves first. The nerves usually didnt usually repair themselves until the healing process was near over, to prevent a lot of pain. But she wanted him to feel every bit of it, after all, he did it to himself.

"That's all I can do today." She said returning her hands to her sides.

"Fine bitch." He said, "you need to eat something, come on." He stood and led her out of the room.

Sakura honestly was surprised how well they treated her for a prisioner. When they arrived in the kitchen, he told her to sit at the table.

She looked around the room. It was a fairly large room and had a counter covering the wall farthest from the entrance, a table in the middle, a tove on the other side, and a fridge in the corner. The thing that she found the strangest was the air hockey table agints the wal going from the counter to the fridge.

"Hm, how about a yogurt and pizza?" He asked holding up a frozen pizza.

"I'm fine with just the yogurt." She said, as for she wasnt that hungry.

"What ever the hell floats your boat." He said, sitting a plastic yogurt cup and spoon infront of her. The yogurt was cherry, ironic.

After putting the pizza in the oven, the albino sat at the table across from the pinkette.

"So how has your stay been so damn far?" he asked casually.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, was he serious? "Fucking peachy." She said taking another mouthful of the yogurt.

"That's good." He said, ignoring her sarcasm. "It will get better, trust me. When we first made blondie join he didn't like it either, but now he fucking loves it!" Hidan said smiling.

Wait? What!? She was so confused, firsty, the blonde so loyal to the organization had been forced to join?! And what did he mean, why was he even refering to that? Were they forcing her to join to?

"Why are you telling me that?" She asked, her voice laced with confusion.

"Becuase you're part of the organization now, dumbass." He said casually, getting up to check his cooking food.

"Um... I never agreed to that?" She said, even more baffled than before.

"Oh, well, most dont. It just happens. No worries, it's not too bad, we'll get you your own room, and soon enough you'll be part of the family." he closed the oven and sat back down.

She didnt want to be part of this sick domented crazy 'family'!

"Oh, and feel fucking special, I'm usually not this damn friendly, it's actually an assignment." He grumbled.

"I want to go home." She demanded.

"And I want a fucking puppy, but instead we got Kisame, and instead you get here." she had to admit, that was kind of funny.

Not wanting to continue this anymore, she just sighed and finished her yogurt.

* * *

It had been a month. A month since she saw her family, her friends, her home. A month she had been stuck in this hell hole. She had spent 2 weeks in their basement, and three just sitting in Hidan's room, having occasional pointless conversations about how much she hated it here.

She had in fact NOT gotten her own room as Hidan said she would. Instead, she got to be Hidan's roomie (no fun) while Kakuzu, Hidan's old room mate lived in the living room, declaring that there 'wasn't enough money for her to have her own room'. Thankfully, Hidan wasn't there much. He had been on missions every weekday she was there, with the exception of the day she was released from the basement. So, basically she had the room to herself. And on the Saturdays and Sundays he was there, she usually just sat- or laid in her bed and he stayed in the living room. They had a mutal understanding: she didn't like any of them, and he didn't like having her in his room 24/7.

So, that's what made today a special day.

"Hidan?" She asked from her place on her bed.

"What?" He asked peeking at her over the book he was reading.

"Can we go shopping?" She asked casually, sitting up on her elbows.

"For what?" He asked still only peering over the top of his book.

She glared at him as if it was obvious. "I have nothing to wear under this." She said, motioning to her cloak.

"Your point?" he asked monotonously.

"It gets itchy." she said simply.

"I'll tell you what, you get the money from Kakuza, and I'll take you to the town over and we'll get you clothes.

"Deal." She said rising from the bed, and leaving the room.

Hidan smiled, he knew his immortal pal, he would never give hr money for 'something so useless' as he called it, and that should keep her out of his hair for awhile. He went back to reading his book peacefully.

* * *

Sakura walked around the base aimlessly. She had no idea where Kakuza would be. Plus, she didnt exactly know her way around the base. It wasnt that they wouldn't let her, because, believe me, Hidan could care less, and the others barely even knew of her presance. But it was moreover she didn't ~care~ to roam around the base of sick criminals. Plus, no one worried about her escaping, she had no idea where the living room was, let alone an exit!

She was rounding a corner when it happened. She met another Akatsuki. For a second, she stopped breathing.

"Sasuke?!" She gasped out, only to see that was not who it was.

"Why hello to you too." The man infront of her said not even looking at her face.

"I-I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." She said blushing lightly.

"I noticed. It isn't very often I am mistaken for my foolish little brother in my own home, so I assume you are new here. Also you are clearly a female which is a sheer give away. So, may I ask, who are you?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno." She said, almost everyone knew who she was, her hair was a dead give away.

"Oh, Miss Haruno, I am Itachi Uchiha." he said extending his hand.

She shook the hand, shock covering her face for the fact that for the past month, she had lived with her childhood crush's (handsome) older brother and didn't even know it.

"Well, I must be going, I'm sorry about running into you." He said and went to walk away.

"Wait!" She shouted not a moment too soon.

"Yes?" he asked not turning around.

"Um... could you tell me where the living room is?" She asked shyly.

"Down that hall, to the left, and a left once you are in the kitchen." He said.

"Thanks, Itachi." she smiled and walked down the hall.

Itachi smiled too, it had been years since he had heard a female say his name without bitterness in their voice, even if he was completely blind and couldn't see her.

* * *

Finally, Sakura found the living room, ever so greatful that Kakuzu was sitting on the couch, counting his money, or she would have never found him.

"Hey Kakuzu." she smiled sweetly sitting next to him, but remaining a respective distance from him.

"Sakura." he greeted her, putting his money in his pocket.

"I was wondering if I could get a favor?" She asked sweetly.

"Hm?" He responded.

"I need some money for clothes..." She started.

"Say no more." He smiled and handed her equvalint to $100. She smiled sweetly and thanked him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"Let's go." Sakura said standing in the doorway of her and Hidan's room smiling smugly.

"Huh?" He asked and his nearly popped out of his head as she waved the money infront of her like a fan.

"How? What the fuck!?" He said running to her to see if the money was real, and it was as real as her herself. "I gotta give you credit kid, damn." He smirked and the two left the base.


End file.
